


Phan One-Shots

by AceKnightTrinity



Category: Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceKnightTrinity/pseuds/AceKnightTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just Dan and Phil short stories. They can vary from innocent fluff to angst. Hope you enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loner

Dan rolled his eyes as his friend, Irene, pulled him along. She had been invited to a party and she chose him to take. He resisted and complained, trying to make her regret the decision. She insisted on him going and he had no choice but to see what was going to happen. She smirked at him as they stopped in front of a house. He raised an eyebrow as he looked her up and down. She wore a black sparkly dress that revealed a shoulder. It fitted her nicely and she wore bright red lipstick. He hair was up and she looked beautiful. But she had asked a friend to dinner. I guess this party was going to be at least the amount of time her friend would answer. He sighed and whined about it.

"I don't want to go," he said.

"You'll have fun. Come on Dan. Maybe I'll..." she trailed off.

"You'll what?" he asked, looking at her face. She was thinking about something.

She pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "I'll find you a guy."

Dan blushed and rolled his eyes, "I don't need a guy. I'm studying. I've studied and all you have done was ask me for answers. No thanks."

"Aw come on Dan. I know how badly you want someone. And the drinks will help your stress," she said smiling at me.

Dan thought back to Phil. He had been his boyfriend for over a year. He's stuck with him through thick and thin and Dan loved him. He had hidden Phil so well that Irene wasn't able to detect him. Dan shook his head, making Irene frown.

"I'll have to say no for this one. All you've done lately is come to the parties. You'll probably die from alcohol poisoning or from the heartbreak when your friend keeps rejecting you. Seriously. I'm gonna go study and actually graduate college. Bye," Dan said before trying to walk away.

"You really wanna graduate this? Have some fun. Let yourself go a little. And if you don't... well. That was a wasted opportunity, wasn't it?" Irene retorted.

"Call me a loser or a loner. I don't care. We've had this conversation like five times. So have fun," said Dan, waving and walking away.

Irene huffed and smirked slightly before heading to the house. Dan started to make his way back to his flat and sighed. He missed another invitation to a party but he didn't really care. He'd rather spend his time inside than getting wasted at a stranger's house. He liked being alone anyways. Except when it's about Phil. He loved being with Phil and spending time with him. He made it back to his flat in about ten minutes. When he got back home, he collapsed on his sofa. He pulled out a book and was about to read when knocking interrupted him

"Dan!" exclaimed Phil as he opened the door.

"Phil! What a surprise!" Dan said as he hugged his boyfriend.

"You're tired?" he asked.

"Well Irene dragged to me to another party. Wanted me to hook up with a stranger. I had to deny of course. Anything for my prince," Dan said smiling softly at Phil.

Phil blushed and muttered something. Dan asked him to speak up o he said, "Can I be your king instead?"

"I, uh, wow Phil. How will we change that?" Dan asked, blushing profusely.

Phil shrugged and looked up at Dan with a smile. "What do you make of it?"

"I, uh, I don't kno-"

Dan was cut off by Phil pressing their lips together. Dan's eyes closed instantly and kissed Phil back.

(At the same time that happened, Irene found her friend she had been asking out to dinner.)

Dan was pressed onto the couch by Phil. He straddled him and put a hand behind his neck. Dan shuddered at the feeling because Phil knew how much of a weak spot that was.

(Irene started to walk over to him.)

Dan's shirt was now off. Phil's hands removed his own shirt and hugged Dan to him. Dan obliged and leant towards Phil. Phil's hands roamed Dan's back and Dan pulled Phil's head towards his neck. He bit his lip as Phil pressed his lips on his neck.

(But she stopped.)

Dan moaned as Phil kissed him roughly. His jeans were already lower than what they already were. Dan was on sitting on his knees with Phil straddling him. Dan panted between the kiss. there was never enough time to gaze into each others' eyes. Phil pushed Dan onto his back and pulled his jeans almost completely off. Dan looked up at him and felt himself overcome with so much sexual desire.

(She noticed he seemed to not be alone.)

Their jeans were off and they were heavily making out. There was friction as they rubbed each other. Dan felt extreme pleasure. This surely beat the party Irene invited him to. Phil straddled Dan as he wondered whether he was ready. Dan felt nervous as he didn't know if Phil was going to do it. Even if he wasn't, he would've agreed to doing it. He sat up and pulled Phil into a kiss. He twirled Phil's hair with his right hand as he held Phil's neck with the left one. Phil pulled him closer, making their chests touch. Dan moaned into the kiss. Phil smirked and tugged lightly on Dan's hair. Dan broke the kiss and moaned out Phil's name.

(He was with someone else. A partner.)

Phil laid Dan down again and lowered his boxers slightly. Dan felt a shock run through him and shuddered. Phil trailed kisses until just above Dan's hips. Dan kissed Phil's neck and they both moaned. They were very turned on and wanted things to go faster.

"Do you wanna speed things up?" asked Phil, panting.

"Yeah," breathed Dan.

(She saw another guy walk up to him, drink in hand. She knew it.)

Boxers off. Dan's legs wrapped around Phil's waist and things were in motion. Literally. Phil thrusted into Dan slowly. Dan panted as Phil quickened his pace. They were making love. And those were Phil's words. And Dan believed him because it felt so loving and gentle and amazing. Phil's hands on either side of Dan's head and Dan kissing him passionately. Phil bit his lip as Dan gripped his shoulders and occasionally scratched his back.

(She stared as her friend smiled at his partner, something that he didn't do often.)

Now one of Dan's legs were on Phil's waist and the other one wasn't. Dan was so overcome with pleasure. As their first time, it was amazing and he wished it never ended. He felt a warm feeling rise near the bottom of his stomach. Their moans filled the room and for a moment, they forgot to be quiet. Phil shushed them both with a hot kiss. Their bodies moved as one and Phil inhaled sharply.

"I'm close Dan," he whispered into Dan's ear.

"So am I," he answered.

Phil nodded and left kisses along Dan's chest. Dan kissed Phil's neck and decided to leave a love mark.

Phil smiled slightly and Dan gasped, "Phil, Phil, Phil, Phil. I'm-"

Dan shuddered as he released, Phil following closely.

(His friend kissed his cheek. But her friend pulled him in for a more intimate kiss.)

Dan took a deep breath and cleaned himself. He pulled on his underwear and Phil did so too. They smiled at each other and kissed lightly.

"I love you," said Dan.

"I love you too," said Phil.

They went to the bedroom and laid together. They teased each other and kissed.

"If you keep going, there's gonna be a round 2," Phil said into Dan's neck.

Dan shuddered against Phil's breath and Phil ruffled up his hair. He licked him and Dan blushed, pulling away quickly. Phil laughed and Dan shoved him playfully.

(She turned and avoided them both. Why couldn't it have been her? She went home and sulked. She knew that she could've given him anything. Why'd he have to betray her heart like that? All she could do was curse that wretched Holmes.)

Dan kissed Phil, happy that he stayed home instead of going to the party.


	2. Baker's Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is the son of the owner of a bakery. He meets Dan when his niece runs in.

Phil smiled as he flipped the sign at the door. For the first time, he'll be able to work at the bakery that was his mother's. His father wanted him to work with him as an architect but Phil was never interested. He'd rather perfectly structure the ingredients for bread than plan out a building. It was always him that helped his mother in the kitchen. His smile widened when the first person entered. They looked around before settling on some cookies. Phil smiled, knowing that they were his mother's specialty. He ringed the person and they left, cookie bag in hand. He headed to the back where his friend was making some of the bread. The bell dinged and his mom walked in.

"Hello Phil," she said, smiling and putting on an apron.

"Hey mum!" He said, cheerfully as she pay his shoulder and headed to the back.

Soon a young girl walked in, Chloe, and she went behind the counter. She worked with Phil at the register and kitchen. They smiled at each other and started to work. Chloe started with the coffee and putting the baked goods in beautiful displays.

"Cake," said a woman who was out of breath.

"Yes. Flavor?" Asked Chloe, slightly pushing Phil out of the way.

Phil frowned slightly but moved to the other side. He wrote down the order as the woman spoke. A vanilla birthday cake with chocolate frosting and the words 'Happy Birthday Daneel!' He sent the order to her mom and the other bakers. Phil saw as they got to work with the frosting, as the cake had been baked recently. He brought the cake back in ten minutes. He even let the woman take the candles free.

"That was nice," Chloe commented, tucking the hair behind her ear.

"It's what I do," Phil said shrugging.

"Hi. I, um, do you have pie?" A deep voice asked.

"Yes we do. What type would you like?" Phil asked, staring at the man's choice of clothing. A trenchcoat seemed like a different sort of style than what happened around these parts.

"Um... what do you have?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

"We have, um, apple, blueberry, lemon, cherry, pecan, pumpkin, blackberry, peach, banana cream, butterscotch-"

"Phil! Don't overwhelm the poor man," Chloe interrupted.

The man looked flustered and nervous. "U-um. I'll take, uh, the apple and cherry pie p-please," he stuttered out.

"Sure. Be right back," said Chloe, going to the back.

"So... who's the pie for?" Phil asked, making the man look at the foor embarrassed.

"My, uh, my...friend," he said, cheeks looking slightly pink.

"Oh. I think you meant girlfriend. You seemed awful pink for the person to be just a friend," Phil said, chuckling slightly.

"In that case, my boyfriend then," the man said, narrowing his eyes as he corrected Phil.

"Aw that's cute," Chloe said as she walked back to them, pies in hand.

The man blushed and tugged at his coat sleeves as he took the pies. He paid and left quickly, leaving Phil smiling.

"That was an adventure. It was strange having two men with beautiful blue eyes and dark hair in the same room. Both handsome as well," Chloe said, winking at Phil.

Soon people entered, taking almost everything in the shop. The little bakery was well known and they were getting more popular every month. Once the rush hour was over and the bakers in the back had put more items in their places, Phil sat down again.

"That was exhausting," Phil exhaled, receiving a nod from Chloe.

As they were taking a small breather, a little girl ran in. She was a giggling mess and a boy ran in after her.

"Dee! Don't run off!" he exclaimed. 

Phil stood up as the little girl ran behind the counter. 

Phil picked her up and Chloe giggled as she waved at the little girl. The boy panted as Phil handed her to him.

"Cake!" the little girl exclaimed, pointing at the cupcake.

"No, thats a cupcake," the boy corrected her.

"Hello," Chloe said to the little girl, who brought her hand to her face and smiled.

"She's a bit shy," the boy told Chloe.

Phil took in the boy's appearance. He had brown hair that was swept to the left, whereas Phil's was swept to the right. The boy had warm brown eyes with a loving gaze towards the little girl. He wore a white dress shirt with a swirly pattern and black skinny jeans.

"She'll get less shy over the years," said Chloe, smiling at the little girl. 

The boy turned to Phil, who was writing something down.

"Yeah. I'm Dan, by the way. This is Deidre. Nice to meet you," Dan said, glancing at Phil.

"Oh I'm Chloe."

"And I'm Phil," Phil said, standing straight again. "Do you or Deidre want anything?"

"No not real-"

"Cookies!!" exclaimed Deidre, putting her hands in the air.

Chloe giggled and Phil smiled, saying, "Ooh. My mom makes the best cookies. I'll get you a fresh batch. I'll be right back." 

Dan smile at Phil and said, "Thank you."

Phil nodded and told his mom about the cookies.

"He's a total sweetheart. I love him," Chloe said, smiling at Dan.

"Ohh. Are you two together?" Dan asked, setting Deidre down.

"Oh no. He says he's not really interested in... females. Or at least not a lot," Chloe said looking up at Dan knowingly.

Dan said surprised, "He's gay then?"

"Crap. I wasn't supposed to say that. But no. He's bisexual with a preference to boys. Oh well," Chloe said.

Deidre was rubbing her hands all over the glass in front of the cookies, cakes, and pies. Phil came back and he had a big smile on his face. 

Dan smiled back and he said, "So we're getting cookies then?"

"Yes you are. I hope you like them. They're the best there is and it's because my mom makes them," Phil said, proudly.

"Sure they are," Chloe said sarcastically.

"Hey! You even said they were you're all time favorites!" Phil defended, as Chloe looked at Dan with a small smirk.

Dan giggled slightly as Phil kept rambling on how his mom's cookies were the best. Phil occasionally glanced at Dan, telling him how much he'll love the cookies. Dan thought that it was cute. How much he defended his mother's baking. Phil's mom eventually came out the door and handed Phil a paper bag. 

She smiled and said, "I hope you like them. They're a favorite around here but I don't know why."

Dan nodded and said, "Thank you."

Phil handed them eagerly to Dan and said, "You can just take them. It won't cost you anything."

Dan objected, saying, "No no no no no. I'll pay. It's enough to have Dee ask for your mother's baked goods. How much will it be?"

Phil hesitated glancing at Chloe before saying, "It'll be... how many cookies are there?"

"Um... 16," Dan said, looking at Dee as she tried reaching for the bag.

"That'll be 2.81 pounds," said Phil, glancing at Dan. (Did I get the currency right?)

Dan paid and took a cookie out. He gave half to Deidre and ate the other half. Dan's eyes widened a few seconds after he took the first bite. Deidre smiled widely and asked for more. Dan hummed happily as he gave her another half. He quickly ate the cookie to eat the other half. He smiled, covering his mouth with his hand.

"That was amazing! Congratulate her about her gift. Oh my god. Im going to be coming more often," he said, taking the bag and carrying Dee.

"Yummy!" yelled Dee, clapping her hands. 

"I'll tell her," Phil said, smiling widely waving as Dan left.

"That was beautiful," Chloe said, wiping a fake tear.

"What?" Phil asked, turning to face Chloe.

"He just loved the bakery. Isn't it beautiful how one visit makes you love the place?" Chloe said, sighing dreamily.

"Yeah," Phil said, glancing at the door as another person came in. "It is beautiful, isn't it?"


End file.
